Super-science
accidentally puts the teleporters straight into human testing.]] Super-science is a concept vital to the universe of the Venture Bros. show. Super-science is science without constraint to the boundaries, and frequently ethical restrictions, of normal science. For example, never in the Venture Bros. show has there been mention of control groups. Super-science has demonstrated the ability to violate laws of nature of the real word, such as shrink rays and the law of conservation of mass. Despite the pretense of only miracles in super-science; it has created its fair share of horrors. Many a supervillains has been created through botched lab accidents, such as BugabooWhat Color is Your Cleansuit?, Phantom LimbThe Invisible Hand of Fate, and Fat ChanceBright Lights, Dean City. Super-science and Magic Although he disdains magic in general, Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture has compared super-science to magic in terms of effects and processes, at least for the point of convincing Dr. Orpheus that super-science is no more morally dubious than magic. He compared the components he used for cloning to Dr. Orpheus' resurrection- the recorded memory synapses to their souls, his lab to Orpheus's church, the computer that houses the recorded information to purgatory.Powerless in the Face of Death In another verbal confrontation with Dr. Orpheus, Venture said that anything magic could do so could super-science, such as floating (with anti-gravity boots), burn up the lab (laser ray), "make you think you were a very special episode of Blossom" (mind control helmet), and emit bolts of electricity (Tesla coil).Escape to the House of Mummies Part II It is perhaps ironic that there is much functional overlap between super-science and magic than Dr. Venture might appreciate, for there seems to be a great degree of transparency in how magic can interact with- or least detect- in super-science. Dr. Orpheus was able to detect their souls of Dean Venture and Hank Venture in the computers holding their nocturnal memory synaptic data. Moreover, Dr. Orpheus used a séance to contact the dormant intelligence of Dr. Jonas Venture Sr. held in the PROBLEM.The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem Finally, several particularly malevolent products of super-science, such as M.U.T.H.E.R.What Goes Down Must Come Up and the Joy Can, have detected as almost supernatural evil. (Incidentally, the latter almost seemed to function in a may more supernatural than scientific, as it relied upon the heart of an orphan for power.Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic! Super-science and the Law Little has been revealed about how super-science is regulated by the law. It is known that Congress made cloning research illegal in North America,The Incredible Mr. Brisby', but the primary known laws that seem to govern super-science is its use in confrontations between "protagonists" and "antagonists" as governed by the Equally Matched Aggression Level rules set out by the Treaty of Tolerance negotiations between the OSI and the Guild of Calamitous Intent. A person involved in organized aggression may only use super-science weapons and technology allowed by their (and that of their foes') EMA levels.The Inamorata Consequence Disaster can strike if the EMA restrictions are ignored, such as is the case between a confrontation between the Guild villain Furious Red and the OSI-affiliated scientist Dr. Deep. What was supposed to be a level 5 arching resulted in the destruction of a whole city block when Dr. Deep used an unlicensed level 8 pulse cannon. This incident was brought up at the Treaty of Tolerance Summit II, in which Hunter Gathers attempted to pass the blame for the incident onto the Guild due to Dr. Deep being a "mad" scientist and automatically under the purview of the Guild. On the other hand, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch said that mental illness in scientists should not be a responsibility put automatically upon the Guild.The Inamorata Consequence It is unclear which side is more in the right. Super-science and Society Super-science seems to have an ambiguous relationship with society. On the one hand, it appears super-science does not exist out of a social vacuum. There are professional science conferences, such as the yearly Science Now conference and the U.N. Science Expo, the latter hosted by the United Nations for the purposes of finding peace thorough science.''The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay In addition, some super-scientists have made contributions to the commercial world, such as Dr. Jonas Venture Sr.'s development of park attractions for Brisbyland;The Incredible Mr. Brisby. Super-scientists such as Jonas Sr. can be viewed as public heroes and hob-knob with famous celebrities and politicians. On the other hand, it is questionable how much of super-science technology has become brought into everyday public life of the common person on the street. An effort by Jonas Venture Sr. to market factory-manufactured H.E.L.P.eR. units was initially quite successful but ended disastrously after public outrage and perhaps mass hysteria resulted from a child choking to death on a robot eye. The final result was a mass burning of the robots in the Great Recalling.The Inamorata Consequence Super-scientists have made a number of achievements secretly, such as the 1902 Moon Landing by Colonel Lloyd Venture.The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem The Venture family kept the existence of clones secret for years''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II), as Professor Impossible kept the use of Cody as a seemingly green power source for Impossible Industries.Bright Lights, Dean City'' (The latter two are admittedly huge ethical violations.)/ Part of the reason for the lack of super-sciene's application into daily life may be the efforts of the rich and mighty to prevent applications. The OSI has taken an interest in preventing "gamechangers" (such as the teleporters developed by Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture) from making it onto the public stage, ostensibly to prevent social upheaval.The Unicorn in Captivity Dr. Thaddeus Venture and Dr. Jonas Venture Jr. and represent a clear distinction between the idealistic fantastic notions of super-science. The former embraced super-science and its fantastic visions, though he often failed to achieve them due to laziness and incompetence. The latter eventually shelved much of the super-science divisions of Venture Techno Industries for the more mundane but vastly more practical and profitable but mundane consumer goods[https://www.amazon.com/Go-Team-Venture-Making-Bros/dp/1506704875 Go Team Venture!: The Art and Making of The Venture Bros.]'' (2018), p. 294 such as the JPadVenture Libre'' and the VPhoneHostile Makeover. Behind the Curtains In a 2007 interview, Jackson Publick stated the super-science of the Venture Bros. show intentionally has a '60s retro feel. The show is about failure in part for how the idealistic promises of the time never truly came to fruition for the modern day. Publick comments that whereas he has his laptop computer, he never got a jet pack.The Horrible Truth About Super-Science: An Interview with Jackson Publick at Reason.com, Article date April 17, 2007, Retrieved 10-7-18 References Category:Concepts